


Feline Magic.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I have been watching her and I been plotting with my father for a while. Though I haven't told her nor will I ever tell her of this even when I get what I want and I want her. She has some feline magical spell over me.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Feline Magic.

Kyouya stood staring at a girl who was talking with a white tiger that was happily nuzzling against her inside the cage.

“Come now Apple I have to check on the others. So you’re going to have to stop nuzzling me my pet.” The girl laughed as Apple didn’t stop nuzzling her. She stood up and bent her head and kissed the white tiger on her nose. “Tomorrow you get to meet your mate so you better be on your best behavior my silly little Apple.” She got out of the cage and locked it before she moved along the path.

Kyouya moved down the path as his eyes watched what she did and her movements as well too. He also watched where he was going as well too. He stopped when she did as he stood in the shadows watching her.

She opened the cage and stepped inside and she heard purring and rumbling as she turned and looked at a cluster of trees. “Here Demon here boy come to mommy.”

Kyouya’s left eyebrow twitched as he watched her.

She smiled brightly when she saw her Demon come stalking out of the trees and come up to her and nuzzled her. She bent down and pet the little black panther just as a full-grown female came out and stared at her. “Ah, there you are, Princess, I wondered if you would come out and greet me today?” She nuzzled the Demon before she tickled his belly slightly. She chuckled when she saw Princess shake her head at her own son’s reaction. “Do you want a belly rub too Princess?” Princess shook her head and walked back into the shadows. She kissed the Demon on his nose. “Behave soon we will have to take you away from your mother my poor thing.” She set him down and left the cage after she locked up and sighed softly. “Time to go.” She rolled her eyes slightly as she walked away.

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders as he walked on. It wasn’t long until he got to the house he was to have a meeting with the owner inside. He looked up as he saw the old man standing there with his wife. He stopped and bowed his head slightly. “I seem to have taken a wrong turn here.”

The woman laughed softly. “It happens Mr. Ootori my own granddaughter takes her time coming in from seeing to the big cats. She’s right now seeing to our indoor cats we have staying with us as guests.”

The old man sighed softly as he stepped to the side. “Come in and we will talk about the matter I had wished to talk to your father about instead.”

Kyouya stepped towards him as he muttered softly. “He had business to tend to elsewhere.” In other words, his father didn’t want to deal with this and asked his youngest to tend to it. As his old man and Tamaki’s father both thought he might ‘like’ this more then either one of them would. Or his older brother’s or even Tamaki himself who was off enjoying his honeymoon.  
The old man walked them in as they took a seat behind his desk as he looked across from Kyouya. “I am looking to sell my land and all the big cats have been approved to be moved to a far better location depending on the deal today.”

The woman looked at her husband. “You promised our daughter you’re not going to do what I hope you’re not thinking of doing are you?”

The old man ignored his wife before he kept on speaking to Kyouya. “Part of the deal is to marry off my granddaughter too.” He winced when his wife smacked him hard upside his head. “WOMAN REALLY!”

“You promised our daughter on her death bed after what that monster did to her.” The woman said before she looked at Kyouya. “A legend in my family and has held true for me and my own siblings. Are our first marriages are to put it nicely nightmares but our second marriages are the things of dreams. They are our true love even this idiot here is my true love. My daughter wished that Angel would find love on her own.”

The old man shook his head slightly. “Angel would rather spend time with the cats than go out and meet a boy.”

Kyouya was about to open his mouth to speak when the door opened as he turned and saw the girl from earlier embodied her name and she looked a lot like the angel that stood their glaring at her own grandparents.

“Really grandpa are you trying to marry me off again?” Angel said ignoring Kyouya as a ragdoll slipped in past her and jumped into Kyouya’s lap and purred.

The old man blushed as he tried to stutter out. “No...dear.”

The woman laughed softly. “He is but I put a stop of that.”

Angel smiled at her grandmother. “Thank you, grandmother.” She finally looked at Kyouya and snickered softly at the cat nuzzling up against him. “I think Snickerdoodle likes you.”

Kyouya blinked a couple of times as he hid it as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked down at the silly cat in his lap. “Yes, I guess so. One of your house guests?”

Angel stepped towards him. “No, she’s mine.” She bent down and picked up Sinckerdoole. “She’s silly but Demon is my favorite cat I’m sure you saw him earlier when you were stalking me.” She winked at him before she turned and walked out closing the door behind her.

Kyouya stood there stunned. ‘So she did see me standing there.’

The old man chuckled softly. “Reminds me of my reaction to you dear.” He said looking at his wife.

The woman nodded her head slightly.

Kyouya looked at them before he spoke. “The sale of the land and your granddaughter shouldn’t go hand in hand. But if she wishes in helping move the big felines and the small ones too. My family and I would be glad to help in any way she would allow us too.” He stood and walked out of the office. He passed by a half-opened door and found her playing with a bunch of kittens. “You really love cats don’t you?”

Angel looked up smiling. “Yes, I rather do. They are all so sweet and kind at this age even puppies too.” She stood up and dusted her hands off as she held out her hand to him. “I’m Angel Nako and who are you my stalker?”

Kyouya smirked softly as he took her hand and shook it “Kyouya Ootori and I’m no stalker.”

Angel smiled at him. “Sure your not.”

“Your grandparents are selling this place. So where are you going to go then?” He asked her.

Angel smiled softly. “The border cats are going home to their owners. The kitten’s all have people who want to adopt them. And your father is going to put the big cats into the zoo’s nearby so I will be helping the cats get used to their new place and their new caretakers.” She said stepping out of the room and locked it behind her. “After that, I haven’t thought about it.” She said just as Snickerdoodle and another cat and a puppy came running down the hall towards her. She laughed softly as Snickerdoodle nuzzled against Kyouya’s leg as the other cat and puppy nuzzle against her.

“I think your cat is in love with me,” Kyouya said with a raised eyebrow. “And your other friends are?”

Angel looked down and smiled at them. “The chocolate lab is a gift from Mr. Suoh. And the little black kitten he’s my favorite besides my little cookie.” She bent down and picked up Snickerdoodle as she walked down the hall as the kitten and the puppy followed behind her.

Kyouya found himself following after her as well too. “Let me guess the kitten’s name is also, Demon?”

Angel smiled at him. “Yes, your father brought him as a gift when he came to see my grandfather about finishing the paperwork on everything else. So your reason being here is silly.” She said as she put her pets in the kitchen then and closed the door behind her. “It was nice to meet you.”  
“It was nice to meet you too as well.” Kyouya did the one thing he didn’t think he would do. Normally he would kiss her hand but this time he kissed her cheek instead. “I think I would enjoy seeing you again.” He said with a smile before he turned and walked out of the house.

Angel just stood there and watched him go as she enjoyed the view of his behind too.

Five months later Kyouya walked into his house to see his sister standing there. “Fuyumi what can I do for you sister?”

Fuyumi smiled at her brother. “I was just on my way out as I do have a trip to get ready for.” She kissed her baby brother on his cheek. “You have a guest waiting to see you, baby brother.” She said smiling as she walked out of the house.

Kyouya sighed softly. ‘What one of the host club members is here to bug me now?’ He thought to himself as he headed into the family sitting room when he heard a meow. He opened his eyes and stood there staring at an angel sitting their tickling Noir’s belly. “Hello?”

Angel looked up and smiled at him. “Hi is this your little furball?”

Kyouya swallowed before he spoke to her. “What can I help you with Angel? Was there a problem with the movement of all the big cats, and or small cats?” He asked as he sat down near her but not right beside her.

Angel laughed softly. “All the big cats are all safe and sound and are loving their new homes. And the small cats that aren’t my pets are now all home with there human’s to boss around.” She said smiling at him. “My grandparents are now in their new home as well too.”

Kyouya nodded his head slightly. “I’m glad to hear. Is there something wrong?”

Angel sighed softly. “Kind of. I just need help dealing with my landlord.” She said biting her bottom lip. “I have filed a report against him. But he is saying I am lying among other things.”

“Tell me what he is saying?” Kyouya thought his left eye was twitching as he waited for her to speak to him.

Angel sighed softly. “He’s saying I spread my legs for any man who pays me money. He has said I have offered him a blow job instead of paying my rent. Among other things he has said and even put up sign’s saying I am the apartment slut.” She sighed softly. “I should have taken up your father on his offer.” She shook her head. “Then I might not have had these problem’s too.”

Kyouya slammed his hand down getting looks from everyone even Angel. “Take me to the apartment.” He said sharply before he took a calming breath as he stood up and held out his hand to her. “Please.”

Angel took his hand as she stood up. “Thank you.” She said softly.

Kyouya walked her out to the limo and helped her inside. He wasn’t trying to think about where he was going to take her to stay for the night. That was a problem for a later date.

Angel let the driver know the address they were heading too.

Kyouya quietly watched Angel reading a text message she got that she was smiling about. He quietly hoped in his own head she wasn’t talking or well texting to some other guy other than him. He mentally shook his head at that thought. ‘She’s not my girl.’ But he could almost hear the answer to his thought as well too. ‘You wish she is your girl.’

Angel put her phone away smiling. “Sorry, your sister sent me a cute text.” She looked over at him as she saw his left eye twitch again. “Something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” Kyouya said quickly. ‘Yes, I am going to kill my sister later.’ He glanced out the window. “Are we almost there?”

Angel looked out the window and sighed softly. “Yes.”

Once the limo parked Kyouya was the first to step out as he helped Angel out.

“Oh look the slut’s back.” Came a voice from the doorway.

Kyouya looked up coldly at the voice. “Unless you want to be thrown in jail I would shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

Angel looked up and stepped closer to Kyouya. “I’m moving out.” She said coldly to the man standing there. “Please move.”

“Not until the slut pays her toll I told her she had to start paying now.” The man was grinning until he found himself unable to breathe or speak.

Kyouya growled at him. “My family will be replacing you as the landlord by morning.” He tossed him to his guards. “Keep him there until the Ootori secret police show up and can deal with him.” He looked at Angel as the demon calmed down and faded away to nothing. “You’re still moving.” He said simply to her.

Angel stared at him for a moment before she blinked a couple of times before she nodded her head. “Alright.” She kissed his cheek before she walked into the apartment building then.

Kyouya stood there waiting as the secret police came and helped Angel with her moving he demanded of her and taking that man in as well. He pulled out his phone and called the family lawyer. “I am going to send you an email later for my plans for a building.” He hangs up as his family’s secret police come out with all of Angel’s things. He stands off to the side to wait for her to come out.

Angel came out with her puppy and two cat carriers as well. “Thanks for the help. I did tell them my pets come with me.” She said with a smile.

Kyouya nodded his head slightly. “True I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” He helped her get her pets into the limo and her self as well too. “Demon and Snickerdoodle are alright?” He asked just as he got in the limo and the puppy jumped onto his lap to curl up there.

Angel looked up and reached out to pull the puppy off his lap. “They are watching everything.”

The puppy moved just as the limo started to move to send Angel into Kyouya’s lap.

Angel blushed brightly as she tried to pull back. “Sorry.” She muttered softly.

Kyouya was trying not to look down her shirt as he let her pull back. “Naughty puppy.” He said with a smirk.

“That’s Chocolate for you,” Angel said with a smile as she checked on her animals trying not to look at him. “You never said where you’re going to send me to stay for the time being.”

“I have the perfect spot for you,” Kyouya said simply as he sat there watching her.

Angel looked at him finally. “Where?”

Kyouya just smirked at her. “You will see.”

Angel sat there looking at him. ‘Why does he remind me of my cat Demon or the black panther Demon as well too?’

“Just enjoy the car ride,” Kyouya said simply. “We will be their soon enough Angel.”

Angel sat there watching out the window as she noticed they headed back tot he Ootori mansion. She looked sharply at Kyouya. “Kyouya?”

Kyouya didn’t answer her as they pulled up and the door opened. He was calm as he walked into the house knowing she would follow after him.

Angel handed her pets off to the maid who stepped forward. She turned on her heel and stalked after Kyouya.

Kyouya walked into the office as he stood there waiting for Angel to walk in.

Angel stormed in glaring at him. “Why are we doing back here Kyouya? I asked you to take me somewhere other than that apartment building not back here.”

“It doesn’t seem safe for you to live anywhere but here,” Kyouya said truthfully before he looked at his watch. “I have to go now. We can talk about this later if you want to keep talking about it.” He went to walk around her so he could leave.

Angel looked at him harshly. “Why are you doing this to me?” She asked as she watched him. “You’re acting like a demon right now Kyouya.”

Kyouya turned and looked at her. “You have no idea how much of a demon I can come across.” He pulled her against him and tilted her chin up to look up at him. “You have just proven to me your not safe anywhere but here with me under my roof.” He said right before he kissed her deeply and harshly on her lips. He pulled back and quickly left as he heard her let out some rather colorful curse words at him. He just smirked as he left the house.

During the early hours, Angel tried to leave the mansion with her pets and clothes. But it seemed the bodyguards had gone and summoned Kyouya and brought him there even as he still looked devilishly sleepy as he glared at her. “You can’t make me stay here Kyouya I mean it.”

Kyouya glared at her as he stalked towards her and stared at her.

“Are you still asleep?” Angel asked confused looking at him.

Kyouya just kept standing there glaring at her.

“Okay then.” She said as she went to walk around him.

Kyouya reached out and grabbed her around the middle.

Angel let go of her suitcase as her pets were already waiting for her outside. “Let go.”

Kyouya picked her up in his arms and carried her back inside. He didn’t carry her back to her room but to his room instead. He tucked her into his bed before he quickly got in on the other side and kept her pulled up close against him as he went back to sleep.

Angel laid there looking beyond annoyed over the whole thing.

In the morning Kyouya rolled over into a nice warm body and nuzzled up against it.

Angel reached over and flicked him hard on his nose.

Kyouya kept on sleeping.

Angel looked up as his guards came into his room. “He’s a dam kidnapper.” She said annoyed. “Make him let go.”

Kyouya finally let Angel go as he rolled over.

Angel quickly got up and glared at the guards and more so Kyouya before she turned and went back to her room. Where she locked the door behind her.

Kyouya opened his eyes as he looked around and noticed the other side of his bed had a warm spot. He half-listened to what his guards are telling him. He quietly sighed as he got dressed and walked out of his room. He headed to breakfast when he noticed that Angel wasn’t there at all. “Did she try and leaves again?” He sighed when the maid shook her head and pointed to her room. Kyouya sighed softly as he sat there watching her door as he ate his food and drank his coffee too. Once he was finished he remained right where he was still watching her door. It was late afternoon when finally he had enough and ordered a guard to break down her door.

The guard came quickly out of her room and looked down at his boss below him. “She’s gone sir but her pets are here though.”

Kyouya ran up the stairs quickly and was in her room before the guard could say or do anything to stop him or keep him from entering. “Did she take her cellphone with her? If so track it I want to know where she is now or heading so we can beat her there.”

The three guards nodded their heads. “Yes, sir it will be done.” They quickly did what they were told to do.”

Kyouya turned and slammed his fist into the wall.

“Sir?”

“Did you find her?” Kyouya said sharply.

“Yes, sir she’s heading inside now of your family home.” The guard said simply.

Kyouya sighed softly before he headed to the limo. He was quiet as he sat their glaring out the window. He didn’t speak until the limo stopped and he got out and headed inside to find his father standing there glaring at him. “Father?”

Yoshio Ootori stood their glaring at his youngest son. “I been told a funny little tale that your keeping Angel locked up in your little mansion?”

Kyouya looked away briefly before he looked at his father in the face. “I’m sure Angel told you what happened at her apartment building?”

Yoshio nodded his head slightly. “Yes among other people did as well too.” He sighed softly. “Your mother has an idea but neither one of you will like it. And at this point besides sending her to stay in an apartment building or even a hotel she said she would rather do. Among other things she said on the whole subject.”

Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest. “What is my, mother’s idea?”

Yoshio smirked softly at his son. “For you both to marry each other. Though it was what her grandparents wanted from the start.”

“Who talked them out of that one?” Kyouya asked simply.

“I did. We both know how some of those turn out. Some end because the other one falls in love with someone else, violently, or someone dies. If I knew you would have this kind of reaction to her I would have left it on the table.” Yoshio looked at his son sternly. “Is their love their or lust behind your eyes for her son?”

Kyouya opened his mouth to speak but closed it back again. “I don’t know.” He said after a bit.

Yoshio watched his youngest son as he spoke. “I’m sure your mother could take her to meet other nice young men or one of your brothers perhaps?”

Kyouya’s face darkened as he glared at his own father.

“Don’t give me that look son. It might scare most people as well as your friends too. But don’t you dare use it on me.” Yoshio said sharply to his son. “But decide right now what you’re going to do and don’t upset your mother in the long run.”

Kyouya stepped around his father and walked into the other room and found Angel drinking tea with his brothers and mother. He didn’t say anything as he walked up to her and took the teacup out of her hand and placed it down on the table. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms bridal style as he turned and walked away.

Angel glared at him. “Put me down now.”

Kyouya didn’t say anything even when she started to hit him on his shoulders. He got into the limo and set her down on his lap and kept her there.

Angel tried to push away from him so she could move to some other place besides his lap.

Kyouya glared at her before he made her look at him. He leaned in and kissed her harshly on her lips. Before he pulled back and nipped at her bottom lip before he spoke to her. “You’re not going to do this again.” He said simply.

Angel just sat there staring at him. “I can live where I want to. Your not the boss of me Kyouya no matter what you think on that subject.”

Kyouya’s face darkened as he glared at her. “No you can’t and you’re going to make me do something I wasn’t going to do right now.”

Angel shook her head slightly. “Just let me out here and I will walk back to your family’s home.” She said moving to head for the door.

Kyouya’s one hand came down hard onto her behind. “Try again and we will go in the morning and have everything taken care of Angel is that clear?”

Angel looked at him sharply. “What taken care of?”

Kyouya smirked softly. “Us being married. Now stop it and behave yourself.” He said simply. “Or else.” He said sharply.

Angel huffed slightly. “I’m not going to marry you nor do you want to marry me. So just let me live a normal life Kyouya this is nuts.”

Kyouya didn’t answer her until they were out of the limo and back inside the house. He spun her around to face him as he glared at her. “When that former landlord of yours said all he did about you. I wanted to kill him right their and then. But I am a doctor and have sworn an oath to never to kill anyone. I also wanted to prove him wrong about you as well too. As well as keep you safe and sound by my side.” He shook his head slightly. “Your madding.”

Angel shook her head slightly. “I’m not going to marry you Kyouya.” She kissed his cheek. “I told my grandparents when they told me when they said they wanted to arrange a marriage for me. That I didn’t want to marry someone I don’t love nor they love me.” She stepped away from him. “I hope you can understand that.” She said simply before she headed up to her room.

A month later Kyouya came home late and headed straight to his room. He took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand. Before he removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. He just laid there staring up at nothing as his eyes started to drift off.

Angel had poked her head out when he got home. She was wearing nothing but her nightgown as she headed towards his room. She slipped inside quietly and smiled softly seeing how he was sleeping. ‘Cute.’ She thought to herself before she stepped up beside him. She placed her hand on his chest. “Kyouya?”

Kyouya growled as he cracked his eyes open as he pulled her against him. “Mine.” He said as he rolled them over and pinned her hand above her head. “Mine.” He said right before he kissed her harshly on her lips knowing he was going to bruise them or carrying about it. His free hand ran slowly down her front.

Angel tried to wiggle out from under him. “Are you drunk?”

Kyouya kept her pinned under him as he bends his head down and bites gently at her throat.

Angel goes to knee him in the ribs as her nightgown rides up. “Get off of me you drunken fool.”

Kyouya rolled off of her with a grunt.

Angel went to get off his bed.

Kyouya reached out and dragged her back and against him.

Angel tried to wiggle away from him.

“Stop that,” Kyouya muttered softly. “Or I will give you something to wiggle about.”

Angel looked at him confused. “What?”

Kyouya laid them down and snuggled up against her as he went to fall back asleep then.

Angel sighed as she stared off out the open bedroom door. She whispered softly. “Why does he keep doing this to me?” It was a while before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kyouya nuzzled up against the warm body in bed with him. He opened his eyes and smiled softly when he saw Angel had rolled towards him during the night. He looked up and glared at his guards until they quietly left the room. He whispered softly. “Angel?”

Angel wiggled closer to him.

Kyouya smirked softly before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her cheek. He whispered into her ear. “Who do you love, kitten?”

Angel shifted closer to him before she muttered softly. “Kyouya my stalker.” She made a face of pain.

Kyouya reached out and ran a finger across his cheek gently. “What’s wrong, kitten?”

“He doesn’t love me. He just keeps me as a caged pet.” Angel yawned softly before her eyes snapped open and tried to push away from him. “Let me go Kyouya.”

Kyouya bent his head and kissed her on her lips. As he rolled over on his back as he let her go.

Angel sat up and stared at him. “What was that for?”

Kyouya sat up and smiled at her. “I wanted too.” He leaned towards her and flicked her on her nose. “Emotion’s are normal for me my kitten.” He stood up and headed towards the shower.

Angel just sat there on his bed confused as she tried to think about what he meant by that.

Kyouya came out a short while later freshly showered and headed towards his closet. He saw the confused look on her face.

Angel turned on his bed to face his closet. “Do you love me?” She asked softly.

“I believe so but emotion’s like that isn’t really dished out in my home,” Kyouya said simply. “Sorry.”

Angel sat up on the bed when Kyouya walked out of the closet and towards her. She reached up and took a hold of his collar. “Girls like me want to hear it from her man’s lips and the action’s too.” She let go of his collar and smoothed out his shirt too. “Deal?”

Kyouya smirked softly as he leaned in and nuzzled her throat. “Deal. Besides I’m going to keep you tied to my bed for a while.”

Angel blushed brightly. “Perverted demon.”

Kyouya smirked at her. “We shall see soon enough my bride to be.” He said still nuzzling her.

Angel looked back at him. “Are you a cat?”  
Kyouya chuckled softly. “Maybe.”

Angel sighed softly as she reached over and patted him on his head. “You plained all of this didn’t you?”

Kyouya just smirked at her. “You should go get dressed.” He said simply before he kissed her cheek.

Angel stood up and stepped towards the door before she turned and looked back at him. “If I ever find out you plained this I will make you pay for this.” She said simply.

“Fair enough kitten,” Kyouya said simply. “But since you think I am a cat then you should be the princess.”

Angel shook her head slightly at him. “One day being the queen my little demonic cat.” She winked at him before she turned and left the room.

Kyouya sat there smirking. “All gone to plain.”

Angel stood just outside his bedroom door and looked up skywards. ‘Just what I thought.’ She turned and quietly walked to her room.

A couple of months later Kyouya sat in the limo beside his new bride watching her as she dealt with something on her cell phone. “Problem?”

Angel looked up smiling at him. “Demon’s is moving off to the breeding program. I asked them to let me know if he was healthy enough to be part of it or not.” She put her phone in her purse as she moved closer to her husband. “Besides you are my own personal demon.”

Kyouya reached out and pulled her onto his lap. “Really now, how so?”

Angel leaned forward and kissed him on his lips before she whispered into his ear hotly. “Because I know you planned all of this my demon king.”

Kyouya pulled back and stared at her. “How?”

Angel smiled at him. “I heard you outside your bedroom door.” She smirked at him. “I am going to hold this over your head for a long while.” She said simply. “At least until we get to our honeymoon.”

“And what are you going to do to me until we are hmm?” Kyouya asked as he watched her.

“Tease you. Since we are changing our clothes at home before we go.” Angel said simply as they pulled upside the house. “Punishment fitting the crime for now anyway.” She gave him a quick kiss before she got out of the limo.

Kyouya sighed before he got out and followed her inside. He got inside and looked around and didn’t see her.

Maid walked up and bowed to him. “The Mrs has headed towards her old room to change. She asked for us not to move her things into the master bedroom with yours until after you both head to your honeymoon. Something about a surprise for you sir.”

Kyouya smirked softly. “She does have someone helping her out of her dress right?”

The maid nodded her head. “Yes sir.” She bowed before she walked off to help the maid carrying Mrs’s wedding dress.

Kyouya went and got changed before he went back downstairs to wait for his bride.

Angel walked downstairs carrying her shoes. Once she was beside him she kissed him. Before she put her shoes on and stood there looking at him. “Well?”

Kyouya’s eyes ran up her short red dress and high heels. “Are you wearing underwear under that?” He knew at least no bra as it was a tube top style dress.

Angel smiled softly. “Not going to answer that.” She turned and headed for the limo.

Kyouya mentally groaned as he followed after her. He helped her into the limo and got in himself too. He pulled his wife on his lap. “If you’re going to tease me I am going to tease you too.”

Angel gasped. “But Kyouya.” She looked behind her at the guards with them.

Kyouya snuggled her before he whispered into her ear low. “Behave.”

“Until we get to our honeymoon spot,” Angel said with a smirk. “Then all bets are off.”

The married guards chuckled at her words.

Kyouya glared at them as he nuzzled his wife.

Angel smiled softly. “I guess your wives have done the same to you?” She saw them nod their heads. “Good for them.”

The guards chuckled again.  
Hours later Kyouya carried his wife into their bungalow near a wildlife reserve. He closed the door in his guard’s faces and locked it as he stalked his wife with his eyes.

Angel smiled softly to her self as she walked around the living room area. “Are you stalking me again?”

“Yes,” Kyouya said with a smile. “When I catch you you’re not leaving our bed for a while.”

Angel walked up to him and smirked as she removed her heel’s. “Shall I finally answer your question?” She said simply before she walked towards the other side of the room and faced him. “The one you had since before we left in the limo.”

Kyouya remained right where he is. “Are you wearing underwear?”

Angel smiled at him. “Guess you’re going to have to find out for yourself.” She turned and took off running.

Kyouya ran after her.

Angel giggled softly as she kept on running.

Kyouya reached out and wrapped an arm around Angel’s middle and pulled her back against him. He spun her around and pressed her into the wall as he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Angel kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kyouya reached behind her and unzipped her dress. His fingers following the curve of her back. He pulled back he watched her shudder against him. As he looked down as the dress fell the rest of the way to the floor to find her wearing nothing at all under it. “Well, well, well.” He said with a grin.

“Do you like your surprise?” Angel asked looking up at him.

Kyouya picked her up into his arms as he pressed her into the wall with his hips. “What do you think?”

Angel looked up shocked slightly from the hardness before she ground her hips into his and it. “I might have to keep doing that to you.” She said with a smirk.

“Keep that up and this will be over before it started,” Kyouya said simply right before he went back to kissing her.

Angel reached between them and unzipped his zipper. She reached into his pants and wrapped a hand around his cock.

Kyouya gently bit down on her neck. “Naughty girl.”

Angel slowly stroke his cock. “What you going to do about it husband?”

Kyouya had an evil smirk appear on his face as he put her down on the ground. “Why don’t you show me how much you love waking me up in the morning.” He said as he stripped out of his pants and boxers.

Angel blushed as she looked up at him. “I do plan on many ways to wake you up.” She said wrapping her hand around his cock as she stroked him slowly.

Kyouya smirked softly watching her. “You’re going to end up pregnant from all of that.”

Angel shrugged as she leaned forward and kissed the head of his cock. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him. “Then we will have a lot of kittens then.” She said right before she slowly took his cock into her mouth and started to suck on him happily.

Kyouya smiled down at her as he watched her suck his cock.

Angel moaned softly around his cock as she happily sucked on him harder this time.

Kyouya gently pulled her off his cock. “Keep that up, woman, and I will cum down your throat. When we both know you really want me to cum.”

Angel grinned at him as she licked her bottom lip. “Well, you do remember that wild night after we told everyone we are getting married and where that ended up.”

Kyouya chuckled softly as he picked her up in his arms. “True I did take your virginity that night in my bed a couple of times.”

Angel wrapped her arms and legs around him. “True and you were rather sober I think.”

Kyouya pressed her into the wall before he reached between them and lined his cock up with her center. Before he took a hold of her again. “I was. Though I did make you sad the next time we had sex after that.”

Angel wiggled on him slightly. “Yes, I was until you told me why. Though we did do other things instead.”

“Yes I found out the woman I love and was going to marry is a cock hungry.” He said right before he slammed all the way home into her.

Angel arched her self into him as her nails dug into his back. “Kyouya.”

Kyouya growled as he thrust his hips into her over and over again. “Mine.” He growled down at her as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again.

Angel groaned out. “Give me.”

It wasn’t long until Kyouya was cumming deeply into his wife as he kept on thrusting into her as he rode his out.

Angel arched her back as she came hard for him. She laid back against the wall as she watched him with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kyouya stood there staring deeply into her eyes. “What is it?”

Angel smiled at him. “I will tell you later.”

Kyouya shook his head slightly before he carried her into the master bedroom. Where he spent the rest of the night making slow passionate love to her until the sun rose into the sky. He kissed his wife softly on her lips before he rolled off of her and laid there for a moment or two before he pulled her against him.

Angel nuzzled against him and she sighed happily.

“Happy?” Kyouya asked without looking at her.

“Very.” Angel snuggled against him. “Besides I did have a lovely dream that made me wake up with a smile on my face.”

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh, a sex dream?”

Angel smiled softly. “No, I had a dream we had six kids that didn’t like it after a while that I kept calling them my kittens.”

Kyouya’s left eyebrow twitched. “Really?” He asked. When he didn’t hear anything he looked at her and sighed seeing she is sound asleep against him. “You really are a cat.” He said softly before he drifted off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I take breaks and write for over series every now and then. So I don't tire my self out with just Lucifer aka the wonderful world of smut.


End file.
